


Best Thing I Never Had

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Glee
Genre: kurt sings beyoncé, mentions of blaine the butt, this is a kurt-centric story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is better than Blaine Anderson and he finally realizes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Thing I Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt Hummel is better than Blaine Anderson. That's all I have to say.  
>  **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
>  
> 
> [[my tumblr]](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Fic inspired by the fabulous Kurt Hummel and Beyoncé's "Best Thing I Never".

The conversation he’d had with Blaine in the park kept running through his mind. He just couldn’t get it out of his brain. _“I was with someone.” “You weren’t there.” “I needed you.”_ Kurt got the subliminal message under that: it was all about Blaine. Blaine and his needs, but not Kurt’s. Kurt had needed someone, too. And he’d had plenty of offers, but he’d refused them all! Because he loved Blaine! He knew what cheating entailed, the hurt. He knew what it meant. But apparently, Blaine didn’t. And then to have the audacity to blame him for his own mistakes? Um, no. Kurt had wanted him back, initially, but he held strong. He knew that that phase would pass, he just…he had to hold on. He listened to Adele, Taylor Swift, and various other songs that made him sad. He cried, was comforted by Rachel (and comforted her, due to her break up with Finn). He let himself be sad. But once the sadness was gone, there was just anger left. That was where he was at right now. He was angry with Blaine. He was angry with Blaine for all the shit he’d pulled in the past. He was angry with all the shit he’d let Blaine get away with. But most of all, he was angry with himself for letting a boy change he. He was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, dammit! He changed for no one! The old Kurt Hummel was back and he was ready to take on the world. Which was how he’d ended up at a club, hoping to get Blaine out of his mind. Blaine had moved on easily. Him and Eli were apparently now dating. Frankly, Kurt pitied Eli, but it wasn’t his place to worry about Blaine or his stupidity anymore. Now, Kurt could concentrate on himself. So he did. He put on his tightest, brightest pair of skinny jeans, accompanied with his white, knee high Doc Martens, a form fitting white t-shirt and a light scarf. His hair was coifed nicely and he had money for a cab tucked into his back pocket, because he intended to get decently drunk tonight. He was currently sitting at the bar, sipping his drink and thinking of a song to sing for the karaoke night. The perfect song popped into his head. He smiled as he hopped off the stool and went up to the stage. Cat calls and wolf whistles flooded the place as he walked on the stage. He smiled as he picked up the mike. 

“Hi. My name’s Kurt and I just broke up with my boyfriend because he cheated on me.” The bar flooded with a chorus of ‘BOOs’! Kurt’s smile grew. “I know, right? I’m fabulous, but whatever. So,” Kurt paused and shimmied slightly. “Tonight, I’ll be singing Beyonce’s ‘Best Thing I Never Had.’” Applause filled the place as the music flooded the bar.

_I know you want me back,_  
It’s time to face the facts  
That I’m the one that’s got away,  
Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life,  
Thank God I found the good in goodbye! 

*.*.*

Kurt walked off the stage to great applause. A bunch of guys approached him and introduced themselves, informing him that his ex-boyfriend is a dick, prick, and idiot to have cheated on him. Kurt smiled as the entourage followed him back to his seat. They all crowded around him and tried to buy him a drink, but he simply waved them all off. They skulked back to the dance floor and Kurt sat at the bar and ordered another drink. The bartender handed him the drink. As Kurt went to pay for it, the bartender shook his head. Kurt cocked his head questioningly, but the bartender tossed his head to the side.

“It’s on him,” he said before moving on to the next customer. Kurt looked to his left and, to his utter shock, saw someone he hadn’t expected. The man was smirking at Kurt, giving him a cordial head tilt before downing his beer. Kurt smirked right back, taking a sip of his drink, eyeing the man as he approached him.

“How are you Kurt?” The man asked.

“Never better,” Kurt answered.


End file.
